


Devine Move

by All_This_Space



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_This_Space/pseuds/All_This_Space
Summary: With the number of unsolved and extremely violent nature of my crimes occurring around Beacon Hills, Agent McCall has asked for backup to assist in understanding these cases. Special agents of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit have arrived into town unaware of the real danger.





	Devine Move

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote what's here about 4 years ago and just found it again. Its completely unfinished but if you want to read more please let me know. It will take some time but I'm curious if anyone cares enough for me to bother.

Divine Move  
Anyone who has ever lived in Beacon Hills knows more than they may want to admit. Many have seen or experienced something the outside world would deem impossible. Most people ignore it, not wanting to cause more trouble or draw attention from the surrounding towns. Anyone who has ever lived in Beacon Hills knows they are not alone. 

To anyone who has visited or plans on visiting Beacon Hills, this small Californian town has secrets buried so deep even the ground beneath your feet cannot contain the lies and mysteries it has absorbed. The trees are too still and the wildlife wary, the townspeople are warm and welcoming despite the constant death and destruction that surrounds them. 

Unlike those who live here, the missing people, the unexplainable bumps in the night, and the never ending unsolved cases never seemed to deter the Beacon Hills locals; until the FBI showed up at the sheriff’s department. Six agents stood quietly in the sheriff’s office waiting for his return to work with curious eyes watching them intently, deciding whether or not to warn them of the oncoming dangers of a small town.

Three days prior, Stiles sat alone on the roof of his sky blue Jeep staring up at stars. A single constant phrase circling in his mind; “I came for the Void Stiles, that’s the pack I want”. Theo wasn’t to be trusted and Stiles knew that from the moment he stepped back into town, but no one had believed him. Theo knew so much about the packs history; about Ethan and Aiden murdering their old pack, Scott’s true alpha form, Liam’s anger issues, Lydia, Kira, and the Nogitsune.

How could he know all that? Stiles thought, the words eating away at his soul. 

The police scanner inside his Jeep pulled him from his thoughts. Stiles slid off the roof of his car and sat in the driver's seat before turning up the volume on the scanner. A body; caucasian woman, teenager, unidentified liquid around mouth and eyes, single stab wound to the chest. Failed Chimera. Stiles started his car and headed straight towards the sheriff’s station, hoping to get details of the situation from his Sheriff father. 

The sheriff’s station wasn’t in a panic like it would have 5 years ago if a body like this had shown up. Too many strange and horrendous bodies had turned up these past years that no one seems affected anymore. Instead, a few officers worked at their desks while Sheriff Stilinski sat in his office overwhelmed by all the cases. Stiles headed straight towards his dad, ready to get some answers.

“Who was she? Where did they find her? The Dread Doctors aren’t going to stop until they’ve got the perfect Chimera.” Stiles spilt all at once, the questions forming faster than he could speak.

“Have you been listening to the Police Scanners again?” Sheriff Stilinski asked his interfering son. He wasn’t surprised by Stiles’s indiscretion as it was something he had done as a child, but he had hoped Stiles would grow out of it.

“Dad, listen. Their getting closer to their goal, the experiments are lasting longer becoming more... compatible, and soon we will be outnumbered!” Stiles yelled becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of action he could take to protect those around him. The constant increasing amount of bodies dropping was becoming too much, especially when he knew there was nothing the Pack could do.

“Stiles, I know. But I can’t do anything. Even if it might be true, I can’t write ‘A gang of impossible supernatural doctors tried to turn them into a werewolf/lizard hybrid and it didn’t quite work out’ in the homicide case file, I just don’t think the rest of the department will understand.” Stilinski explained. 

“I know, I know. I have to tell Scott.” Stiles thought out loud before grabbing his phone and texting Scott.  
Scott, There’s been another body.  
Dread Doctors are still making more.   
Theo’s got to know something.  
We need to talk to him.  
Trust me.

Stiles hit send then turned his attention back to his dad. Something was clearing bothering him more than usual: “Dad, what’s wrong? You’re way too stressed for this to be just about the Chimera’s.” Stiles noted.

Stilinski sighed, “The FBI has been notified about the extreme number of unsolved cases within the station. They’re sending the Behavioral Analysis Unit to review the stations methods along with everyone who works here to hopefully bring light to the recent string of murders.” 

“The FBI thinks they can catch the Doctors and Chimera’s with a gun and a badge without any idea what’s out really out there?” Stiles asked.

“Well the FBI don’t know that, do they? But I wish they did, would make all this a lot easier to explain.” The Sheriff grumbled sitting back down in his chair. This unwanted help was going to be a problem.

* * *

It was safe to say that no one, not even the boy genius Dr Spencer Reid himself had ever heard of Beacon Hills; And even more surprised to hear about the frequent cases that were investigated in its small community. 

The Behavioral Analysis Unit (known to each other by last names) sat around their bland conference room table with ten’s of file scattered before them. Most of these cases were found mutilated bodies and missing persons’; the extreme damages to property were also highlighted. 

“How could one small town have so much violence without it ever coming light in the media? And why is it only coming to us now?” Agent Emily Prentiss ponders out loud to her colleagues while skimming the files. 

“The FBI have been called into the area once before to investigate a of string of unexplained murders. We were notified by FBI agent Rafael McCall who was working the case. Agent McCall started a case against the current Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski, to have him impeached but it never went passed the board review.” Communications Liaison Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau explained calmly whilst flicking through the slides.


End file.
